Harry Potter and the Disguise of Death- Year 5
by Cedric Diggory1
Summary: Harry Potter embarks on a new adventure. Though this one might turn deadly.
1. Midnight Disturbance

Harry Potter and the Disguise of Death  
Chapter 1  
"The Midnight Disturbance"  
  
Rain pattered a rural community in the midnight hours. The wind bent the trees as if they were of rubber. Lightning flashed in the air. Illuminating a tattered street post. It read Pivet Drive.  
  
You would guess that no one inhabited the city if you visited it in the hours during the day. All windows dark, asleep citizens lie inside. Though, there is one room which is lit. A house that you would not expect any thing out of the ordinary. No, for if you did suspect anything, you would be out of your wits. Though, for this house contains an untold secret. Never would you suspect that in this very house, on the second floor, in the smallest bedroom, and under a wooden tile in the floor, that there would be books of Transfiguration, Charms and such. Or a wand, or Potion ingredients. No, all you would think of would be a completely normal, functional family that took in a child orphan that has 'behavior' problems, and goes to a juvenile hall every year. Why, that's all. For this house, is number 4 Pivet Drive of Vernon, Petunia, Dudley Dursley. With one more inhibitor... Harry Potter.  
  
Young Harry Potter, a famous wizard known for his survial and defeat of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, sat inside his small bedroom, lying on top his bed doing homework, for this was the only time that he could do his wizarding homework in peace. At this time he was working on History of Magic, his lease favorite subject, other than double-potions with the sinister Professor Snape, who Harry was waiting for the day when he poisined him unexpectingly. He was working on his essay on the Centuar Liberation Movement Bill of 1489.   
  
While working on his essay listening to the pelting rain all around him, he heard something. It wasn't loud, it was a simple 'pop', he wouldn't have noticed it unless he wasn't paying close attention to the beat of the rain. He quickly scuttled off his bed knocking off several papers about the famous Troll Massacre that took place in 1704. He walked quietly to the window in order not to wake up the Dursleys, wiped off some fog off his window and peered out looking closely through the heavy than ever rain. When he saw what had made the noise, he jumped back.  
  
It looked as if it was a old, weathering little man. It wasn't what the man looked like though, it was what he was wearing. For he was wearing blood red robes and hat. It was a wizard. This was a first Harry thought, he had never had a wizard Apparate right on his street. Harry looked closer, he had never seen this wizard before. He had a long pointed nose, black hair from under his hat, and, what appeared to be a wand outstretced in hand held tightly.   
  
The old wizard turned towards the house, and started to walk slowly towards it and stood against a wall right by a small rat. Harry gasped. Harry could reconize that mouse a mile a way, it was Scabbers, though, what was most frightning was that Scabbers had been found out to be a wizard at the end of Harry's third year. This wizard was Voldemorts closest servant, Peter Petigrew, and had escaped to retreat to his master, and only last year had Harry come face to face with the risen and powerful Voldemort, and Petigrew.   
  
Soon, the rat transformed into Peter Petigrew. Harry thought that he took a quick glimpse at him. Harry fell down as he tried to back away. Harry stumbled over to door to lock it. Harry knew he didn't need to go down and lock the front or back door, because Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would have already taken care of it. Harry also turned off his lamp to enable him to see better, and seem less noticeable. Harry creaped back over to the window and peered out so that only his eye's could be seen from the outside. Both wizard's were busy in conversation by now, and kept shotting looks at the house. Harry knew he couldn't go out and face two Dark wizards (as Harry suspected was the old looking wizard as well) by only himself. And he couldn't open the window and send a letter to someone. So Harry did all that he knew he could. Watch.   
  
Harry wished he could hear what they were saying, so he opened the window an inch, though getting showered with rain drops, the wizards were close enough so that he could barely hear them.  
  
"Yes, yes. This is the house", Harry heard Petigrew squeal.   
"Good then, I suppose that the boy is asleep in his room?", replied the second wizard. Harry listened harder, his stomach turning more every second.   
"Yes sir, yes. I have been here ever since this morning, waiting if I could a chance myself, but those Muggles must have kept him in the house", Petigrew said.   
"Damn Muggles", Harry heard the second wizard say grimly.   
"Sir, sir, you must know though, the boy just turned off his light, I suspect he's just now fallen asleep", Petigrew replied in a worried squeaky voice pointing up to Harry's window.   
The second wizard looked up at his window. Harry ducked down, his heart beating faster than ever.   
"No. I don't suspect he's asleep quite yet. We can't do it right now, it will be too difficult right now. We will have to come back. Petigrew, you must go into the house as a rat, then up to his bedroom, then capture him. Don't harm him. Just stun him. Do it tomorrow night, and then bring him to me", said the second wizard.  
"Sir, yes sir", Petigrew said.   
"I'm sure our master shall be very pleased and grimly delighted. I myself wish that I could have a chance myself, but our master is so keenly about killing him himself!", the other wizard said raising his own voice.  
"Mr. Miskove, I don't think that it is wise to be talking about our Lord like that. You know what he did to Mivel Milukavich?", Petigrew replied.   
Harry thought to himself. Mikove didn't sound familiar. He wondered if Hermioned knew who he was.  
"It's that damn Potter's fault that now we must go tell him that we were unseccessful! Do you imagine that he's going to let that slip through again! We've been trying for over a week Petigrew! Voldemort sent me down here himself to knock some common sense into you! He is very displeased with your failure once more", Miskove replied.  
"You don't understand! It's not my fault! He has not come out ever since I got here. It's like he's got a double-sense about these things", Petigrew replied shivering in the rain.   
"I'm surprised he survived last year", Miskove said under his breath.  
"I am going to leave now Peter. You better not fail Sunday night. You don't want your master to be even more enraged when you come back empty handed", Miskove said, though Harry thought it was in a more delight tone. It looked as if Miskove was happy at the thought at what Voldemort might do to him.  
  
And so they departed. Miskove walked down to the far right of the street where he came from, and in a single second, he had dissapeard. And with a 'pop', Peter Petigrew was back to his original state, a rat. He scuttled off towards the bushes but dissapeared in darkness as the rain increased.   
Soon enough, the street was back to it's normal state. It was as though nothing ever happened. Harry could begin to see dark shades of purple and blue as the sun began to rise over on the western horizon. Harry was still shocked at what had just taken place. It didn't seem to make sense to him. Peter Petigrew himself had been waiting for the chance to capture him and bring him to Voldemort for the past week? He seemed it would look odd if a rat sat on the doorstep for a week straight. Harry wished Ron and Hermioned were with him right now. He knew that Ron would be utterly shocked, and he knew Hermione would right off tell him to right to Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, or Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, a convicted murderer but was inocent. It was actually Peter Petigrew that had comitted the murders.  
  
It didn't even dawn upon Harry that today was a new day. A new day that happend to be his birthday, July 31. It didn't even dawn on him that he was now 15. Harry was still lost in thought about what to do. Then it hit him. He had to get out of the house. He knew how to do it as well. Harry jumped up at the thought and grapped some parchment and a quil and scribbled down a quick note.  
  
Ron,  
I don't have alot of time right now. I'll tell you everything later. I have to get out of the house. I have to. No time to talk, I have to get ready. Please send me an owl if you could come and pick me up somehow. Please do it as soon as possible. I'll tell you everything once I get to your house. Invite Hermione too. Got to go. Hope you and your family are alright. Bye.  
Your friend,  
Harry  
  
Harry got Hedwig as fast as he could. Not thinking as clearly, he shook her violently to wake her up. She clipped her beak at his fingers.  
"Hedwig, this is important. I'm sorry to get you up this early. You have to take this letter to Ron. Hurry up now", Harry said irritably. Hedwig accepted the letter, still mad though. Harry tied it around her leg and carried her off towards the window. He opended the window and shoved her out. Harry watched Hedwig fly slowly over the houses until finally she was out of sight.   
  
Harry looked around his room, as if expecting Petigrew to just out at any moment, and sat down on his bed. He tried to occupy himself be putting papers he knocked off in order, but he couldn't tear away from what had taken place only an hour ago. He couldn't go to sleep, he thought, so he continued to find anything at all to do.  
Soon after about ten minutes, while he was polishing his wand, he dozed off in sleep. He was flying on his Firebolt broomstick. Zooming past tree's and feeling the wind hit his face. He imagined Voldemort suddenly knock him off his broomstick and fall down to the ground where Death Eater's surrounded him, with wands outstrected and pointed directly at him. Then Voldemort approched him. He looked straight at him, and then performed the same curse that killed his mother and father fourteen years ago... 


	2. Return to the Burrow

Harry Potter and the Disguise of Death  
Chapter 2  
"Return to the Burrow"  
  
Release Date: February 2, 2002 


End file.
